Gloria McEve
Glorianna Lorelai Evelynn Maclouton (born June 26th, 1986), better known by her stage name, Gloria McEve, is an american R&B-Pop singer. Gloria became famous after the launch of her first head lining tour, supporting her debut album. Gloria took a small break after her marriage to long time boyfriend, Alex Dimmer, and the birth to her first child. Gloria has sold over 27 million albums world wide. Early Life Gloria was born in Cincinnati, Ohio to Scottish born mother, Emmliene Maclouton (nee Redland), and to a French jewlery store owner father, Richard Maclouton. Gloria was one of three children. She has two sisters, eldest by two years, Angelica Cormann, a house wife with two sons, and Arabella Wing (actually Arabella Maclouton), who is working on a debut album, and is three years younger than Gloria. Gloria graduated from a performing arts school in Mississippi, and graduated top of her class in 2005. She then attended Yale University, and graduated in 2009. Debut and Freedom Fire (2002-2003) Gloria performed at her state fair, and sang an orginal song called "Freedom Fire". Gloria was approached the next day by a record label, and she was signed later that month. Gloria became opening acts for many touring R&B singers. On December 2nd, 2002 Gloria released her first single, "Freedom Fire" the same song she sang when she was discovered. The song debuted at number 77, and peaked at number 24. The album of the same title was released on December 30th, 2002, and debuted at number 14 on the albums chart. Gloria released her second single, "Those We Trust", and it peaked and debuted at number 50, leading to her dethroning it's single status. "Hold It Up" replaced the song as the second single on March 11th, 2003, and debuted at 40, and peaked at 20. On November 3rd, 2003 "Star" was released as the third single, to which it peaked at number 13 on the board. In January of 2003, Gloria went on tour with a smooth jazz band, but quickly departed after tour cancelations. Gloria pursued her own tour called the Freedom Fire Tour, which took place from March to October 2003. During the period of her tour, albums were selling out as they went into stalk, mainly by younger teens girls, and jazz enthusiasts. Yellow and Yellow Gold Edition (2003-2005) Gloria announced on July 2nd, 2003 that she had recently been working on some new material. Later that month, she had announced that one song she had written had inspired a new album, which she had never intended to write so quickly. In August, she announced that she had completed the album after only a month, and she was deciding which songs were going to make it. Gloria spoke about it in an interview with Peter McGersion: "There will be some new material coming late this year or early next year. I had finished a magnificent peice of work in a month, and some artists can never achieve that. I love the songs, and I have great confidence in them. The only problem is, I have to decide which of the thirty something songs I wrote will be featured on the album" - Gloria in August 2003. In November, she made the announcement that the album would be released within the first quarter, and that the first single would be out in January. "Dance" was released as the lead single on January 18th, 2004 and peaked at number eight, Gloria's first top ten hit. She then released the album, called 'Yellow', on February 4th, and it peaked at number two on the billboard charts. "Ice" was released on March 23rd, 2004 as the second single, and it peaked at number twelve. On August 7th, 2004 "Hit the Lights" was released as the third single, and it became her first number one hit. On January 12th, 2005 "Yellow" was released as the fourth single, and it peaked at number two. On March 1st, 2004, Gloria embarked on her 'Yellow Ice Dance Tour'. The tour had a little over a hundred shows, and every show had sold out within minutes of going on sale. The tour ended on November 18th, 2004. Good Morning Night and Good Morning Night Deluxe Edition (2005-2006) In October 2004, Gloria set to work on her third studio album. She also did many press interview during this time, since she made a guest appearance on a show called "Prisoners". On November 14th, at her live performance, she confirmed that the third album would be called 'Good Morning Night'. The album was released on Janury 22nd, 2005 On January 1st, 2005 Gloria appeared on a a radio talk show, and debuted the lead single off of the album. "Good Morning Night" was released as the first single on January 1st, 2005, and peaked at number four. "Blue Jay" was released on March 3rd, 2005 as the second single, and it peaked at number three. "Alexander" was released as the third single on her fiance's birthday, November 16th. The song peaked at number three also. "The Foundation" was released as the fourth single on January 17th, 2006, which peaked at number two. "Raining Snow" was released on May 1st, 2006, and peaked at number three. "Spin" was released as the sixth, and final single on June 17th, 2006. It peaked at number one, becoming her second number one hit. On August 1st, 2005 Gloria announced that Alex Dimmer, her boyfriend, had proposed after two years of dating. Many pregnancy rumors occured when Gloria had to cancel a interview, do to not feeling well. Gloria went on to say: "I am not pregnant, and I won't be until after I get married. I am a heavy Christian, so I don't believe in that, but if I am, I'll let you know. I want you all to know, so I wouldn't have to hide it." This was infact true. On April 25th, 2005 Gloria went on her 'Good Morning Night' Tour, and she did over a hundred shows. The tour ended in July 2006, where Gloria announced she was working on her fourth studio album. Graduation, Marriage, The Best Of... and Special Edition Graduation Songs (2006-2008) Gloria made a suprise appearance on a late night talk show, and announced three things: Gloria would be graduating college, Gloria would be getting married in November of that year, and that her fourth studio album was completed, and would be released in December. On November 1st, Gloria got married to Alex Dimmer, a fellow musician. She had a small family, and close friends wedding in Hawaii, where she also had her honeymoon. On December 1st, 2006, Gloria launched her world wide album promotion campaigne. The album, 'Graduation', was released worldwide on December 1st, and five singles followed the released. Gloria then embarked on a world tour, called the Let's Move On Tour. The tour ended in March 2008. Gloria released the lead single "Forgive, Don't Forget" on November 30th, 2006, and the song peaked at number two. When promoting the tour, it gained an offical theme song. "Time's Up" was released as the second single on February 1st, 2006, and peaked at number five. "Mean" was released on June 16th, 2006 as the third single, and became her third number one hit. "Don't Be A Drag" was released on August 14th, 2007 as the fourth single, and peaked at number fourteen. "Graduation" became her fourth number one, and was released on January 1st, 2008. One Love, One Love Bronze Edition, The Singles, Pregnancy, The Golden Tracks of Gloria McEve, and Hiatus (2009-2011) On February 1st, 2009, Gloria announced the three very important facts. She announced that she would release her fifth studio album in March, and would tour until late 2009. She announced that she would be expecting her first child in September 2009, and would take a break, leading to a hiatus. On March 2nd, 2009, Gloria released the lead single off the album. 'Queen of Hearts' debuted at number 28, and peaked at the unimpressive 14. 'Touch-a (You and Me)' was released as the second single on July 2nd, 2009, and peaked at number two. On August 1st, 2009, Gloria released 'Tropic Snow' as the third single, which peaked at number two. On September 8th, 2009, Gloria released 'Optimum Dances (Sasha)' which became her fifth number one. On March 30th, 2009, Gloria released her fifth album, 'One Love', which peaked at number two on the albums chart. In the month prior, she went on a 2 leg tour, called the Forbidden Fruits Tour, and ended the tour the day before her child was born on September 9th, 2009. On September 9th, 2009, Gloria went on her one and a half year hiatus. On the same day, she also confirmed the birth of her first child. Dera Isabella Lorelai Dimmer-Maclouton was born in the early morning, and weighed 8.9 pounds. Black Gardens (2011-Present) On January 1st, 2011, Gloria announced her return to music, and the release of her sixth studio album within 2011. On April 21st, 2011, Gloria confirmed that her sixth studio album would be entitled "Black Gardens'. On April 22nd, Gloria released the lead single, 'Posions', on her offical website. The song debuted at number 28, and peaked at number ten. Black Gardens was released on June 1st, and debuted at number two on the album charts. 'Hair' was released as the second single on June 11th, 2011. The song peaked and debuted at number one. "Metallica" was released as the third official single on July 20th, 2011. On July 21st, the song was confirmed to be a double a side single, as "Souls" was released as a "fourth" single. Both songs debuted at number seven on their respective charts. On May 17th, 2011, "Bedazzled Microphone" was released as the firsth promotional single, and promptly peaked at number eighteen. On May 24th, and May 31st, "Hair" and "Metallica" were released respectively. Do to high sales, Hair was released as a single. Discography Gloria has released five studio albums. *''Freedom Fire'' (2002) *''Yellow'' (2004) *''Good Morning Night'' (2005) *''Graduation'' (2006) *''One Love'' (2009) *''Black Gardens'' (2011) Gloria has released two compliation albums, one EP, and four special editions. *''Yellow Gold Edition'' (2004) *''Good Morning Night Deluxe Edition'' (2005) *''The Best Of...'' (2006) *''Special Edition Graduation Songs'' (2006) *''One Love Bronze Edition'' (2009) *''The Singles'' (2010) *''The Golden Tracks of Gloria McEve'' (2010) Singles Charted